


Стеклянный дом

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Scars, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Скорее бы сбежать отсюда.





	Стеклянный дом

**Author's Note:**

> Skinny Puppy - Glass Houses.

_«Знаешь, Мортред, порой я чувствую себя так, будто мы живём в стеклянном доме… как бы тебе объяснить?.. Дело в том, что любой может увидеть нас. Любой может бросить камень — и эти хрупкие стены, которые мы сами вокруг себя выстроили, пойдут трещинами, осыплются на нас градом осколков. Если бы можно было просто сбежать от всего этого…»_  
  
«А почему нет, Темплар?»  
  
«Это будет величайшим предательством».  
  
«Мы уже его совершили. В тот самый момент, когда заговорили друг с другом. Как насчёт инсценировки смерти?..»  
  
«Не смешно, Фантом. Ни капли».  
  
«Правильно. Потому что я серьёзна как никогда».  
  
В эту ночь, как и в несколько предыдущих, Мортред и Ланая сидят друг напротив друга на непримечательной полянке, где устроили ночлег. Оружие — отложено в сторону, но так, чтобы можно было легко дотянуться в случае чего. Костёр — горит и исправно отпугивает насекомых. Дым от него идёт не слишком густой, и обеим ассасинкам спокойнее от этого — скорее всего, их не заметят издалека. Не разобьют их «стеклянный дом». Не сегодня.  
  
Ланая аккуратно проводит пальцами по широкой тёмной полосе на оголённом предплечье Мортред. Шрамы… они не уродуют и не украшают, думает Ланая. У любого человека в этом мире есть или, по крайней мере, будет хотя бы один шрам, а у воительницы шрамов просто не может не быть. У Мортред всё тело «расписано» боевыми воспоминаниями. Ланая смотрит на полосу и констатирует:  
  
— Точно ожог.  
  
— Ох, и поцапал же меня этот Хускар, — в подтверждение её словам вспоминает Мортред и тоже прикасается к своему предплечью.  
  
Пальцы Ланаи скользят по всей длине шрама и находят следом за ним другой, что несколько меньше и незаметнее.  
  
— Видимо, кто-то ножом задел, не помню… — тут же комментирует Мортред скучающим голосом.  
  
Тогда Ланая смещает фокус внимания — одной рукой она приподнимает рубашку Мортред, а другой проводит по коже. Там, под грубой тканью — пара давнишних серьёзных ранений: одно из них короткое, нанесённое резким ударом под правое ребро, другое же диагонально пересекает живот явно звериным рывком.  
  
— Это был тот охотник за головами, Гондар, — говорит Мортред по поводу старой раны под ребром и умиротворённо прикрывает глаза. — А полоснул меня обычный лесной волк. Надо же было так неосторожно попасться.  
  
Ланая продолжает исследовать её тело. Она делает рукой быстрое движение вверх, заползая ещё дальше под одежду, и тут Мортред сдавленно шипит.  
  
— Прости! — виновато произносит Ланая и хочет отдёрнуть руку, но Мортред сдерживает её:  
  
— Нет… он недавний, но не сильно болит…  
  
Она сонно обвивает Ланаю руками и, ложась на траву, притягивает к себе. Ланая наклоняется к её груди, поднимает ткань ещё выше и видит багровый крест посередине, с небольшим сдвигом влево. Словно кто-то пытался в буквальном смысле зачеркнуть сердце. Она прикасается к кресту губами, так невесомо, как только может.  
  
Мортред зарывается пальцами в волосы Ланаи на затылке и говорит:  
  
— Возможно, самая глупая попытка убить меня. Но я ценю оригинальность.  
  
Она улыбается. Когда Ланая поднимает голову, Мортред внимательно смотрит на её лицо и видит то, на что раньше не обращала особого внимания — застарелый и неровный, тонкий шрам, пересекающий почти всё лицо от правого виска до левой щеки. Этот шрам давно знаком Мортред, но она только сейчас задумывается об его истории. Рука Мортред сама тянется вперёд, прижимается к щеке Ланаи.  
  
С беспокойством Фантом спрашивает:  
  
— Откуда это?  
  
Ланая мешкает несколько секунд, нерешительно проводит рукой по скуле Мортред. Затем говорит так, что её едва слышно:  
  
— От тебя.  
  
Мортред застывает в растерянности. Она пытается вспомнить, но среди множества поединков в своей памяти ей не удаётся найти ни одного против Темплар.  
  
Та пытается ей подсказать:  
  
— Это было очень давно. Ужасно давно. Ты застала меня врасплох на берегу реки, пока я задействовала руну.  
  
— Я правда не помню…  
  
Мортред отводит взгляд — что-то внутри сжимается в комок от осознания того, какой слепой машиной убийств она была.  
  
— Как, ты не помнишь нашу первую встречу?  
  
Ланая вдруг улыбается.  
  
— Первую встречу? — повторяет Мортред; её забавляют эти слова. — Похоже, я тогда совсем не умела флиртовать.  
  
Обе грустно усмехаются от этой фразы и тянутся друг к другу за поцелуем. Но что-то вдруг шелестит неподалёку — и Ланая мгновенно вскакивает на ноги, а Мортред, поднявшись рывком, хватается за глефу. А на ветке кривого худощавого дерева перед ними появляется невзрачная сова, которая тут же улетает.  
  
— Всего лишь птица, — Мортред со вздохом разжимает рукоять оружия; её тело, тем не менее, остаётся напряжено, а в глазах таится только что пережитый испуг.  
  
До сих пор любая мелочь пугает двух ассасинок. До сих пор каждый может увидеть их и швырнуть камень осуждения. Разбить жестоким наказанием за предательство и завалить градом осколков, которые добавят ещё больше шрамов — но уже душевных; особо мелкие частицы и вовсе навечно войдут под кожу отвратительными жгучими воспоминаниями об этом моменте разрушения. Ланая не может избавиться от жутких аналогий. И где гарантия, что у них получится исчезнуть, раствориться, остаться «мёртвыми» для всех, кого они знали и кому служили?..  
  
Она опускается на землю рядом с Мортред; прежнее мирное настроение бесследно исчезает, поэтому она кладёт голову на плечо другой, чтобы вернуть спокойствие. Мортред укрывает её одной рукой и, смотря на небо, утомлённо произносит:  
  
— Чёрт возьми, скорее бы уже дойти до города.  
  
— Да уж, — мрачно отзывается Ланая.  
  
Мучительное беспокойство заставляет её спешно найти в темноте руку Мортред и крепко схватиться за неё, переплетая пальцы. _Скорее бы сбежать из этого стеклянного дома._  



End file.
